Teardrop
Teardrop '''(or '''TD for short) is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, as well as its sequel series Battle for Dream Island Again. In BFDI, she was on the Squashy Grapes, but in BFDIA, she was originally on Team No-Name and later on W.O.A.H. Bunch. In BFDIA, she was the first Season 1 contestant to be eliminated. In Battle for BFDI, Teardrop is on team Bleh. Appearance Teardrop appears to be a drop of lacrimal fluid, the fluid produced when eyes water, cleaning pathogens. Her outline is cyan, and her inside is azure, which gets lighter towards the center. When Teardrop is at her evaporation stage, she is a very light azure. Personality Due to her inability to speak, Teardrop's personality is shrouded in mystery. However, she is shown to be slightly competitive and fairly smart. She tends to get picked on and hassled by the other contestants because she can't speak. Coverage Battle for Dream Island At the beginning of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Woody shows his crush on Teardrop, to which she angrily kicks him away, when Tennis Ball tells her to calm down. He also comments that since Woody is made of balsa wood, a kick could severely injure him. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Teardrop is safe at no votes at Cake at Stake, along with Leafy, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Coiny, and Snowball. She is later seen jumping over a hole with Firey and Coiny. At the end of the obstacle course, she helps Needle get water in the Squashy Grapes' bucket, causing the Grapes to win. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Teardrop is not seen for the entire episode, but she completes the test and gets 15 out of 20 questions correct. Due to Blocky and Pen cheating, the Grapes win the challenge. In Sweet Tooth, Teardrop is seen with Pin, who is making her Flower Cake. Teardrop appears skeptical about this, but Pin reassures her that she'll at least get 10 points from Flower. In the beginning of Bridge Crossing, Teardrop is blown away by the wind (from Needle's cake in Sweet Tooth), and is caught in a tree. She then is seen with Pin, and the latter asks her "What?". Teardrop is then mentioned by Coiny that Snowball won't throw her off the cliff. In Power of Three, Teardrop is grouped with Leafy and Tennis Ball. She then is put on the bar and runs very fast. Later, TD, Leafy, and TB get 2nd place in the challenge, and they are flung away by the spring. In Puzzling Mysteries, Teardrop isn't seen much in this episode but is seen when the Announcer tells the Squashy Grapes to vote for a new team member. She has her mouth open, looking like she is screaming (she has no voice). In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Teardrop is picked onto the Squashy Grapes for the 2nd time, and she is tied up in the ball with Leafy, Ice Cube, and Blocky during the challenge. In Crybaby!, Teardrop is eliminated from the competition, meaning she cannot win Dream Island. Ironically, the contest was to cry water, which if Teardrop was not eliminated, she could've won the challenge for her team. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Teardrop didn't do well in the bread contest, as she only gets 13 loaves in total. In The Glistening, Teardrop received the second most votes to rejoin at 148 votes. However, she was beaten by Flower, so Teardrop was sent back to the TLC. In Return of the Hang Glider, Teardrop didn't vote for anyone since she had no voice to vote with. After the cake at stake song, it showed her miming "Cake at Stake!" with the rest of the contestants. Firey later won and let Teardrop into the island, and she then later helped GB find out who took Dream Island. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Teardrop received enough votes to join Season 2, with 585 votes and was placed 4th. Teardrop is seen in this episode but wasn't mentioned. In Get Digging, Teardrop is forced over to W.O.A.H. Bunch by Coiny and Pin. She looks like she wants to say no, but being voiceless, it serves no hope. Later, Teardrop runs into a high five with Pin and Coiny, and the two say it was not meant for her. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Teardrop is in the challenge where the teams have to kill a swarm of bugs. She is poisoned during the challenge and was rendered dead until the next episode, where she is cured. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Teardrop is recovered with a dose of anti-poison from Gelatin, although Nickel injected it. Then she eats Nickel due to its side effect. Shortly after, she has the choice to win either a Hand-powered Recovery Center or immunity into the final 15, and then Pin tells Teardrop that "everyone loves her" and she does not need immunity, so she decides to get the HPRC that was later destroyed. She received the most likes, but, getting 440 dislikes as well, she was eliminated. Teardrop's elimination was unexpected but liked on purpose, because Jacknjellify made Teardrop pick the HPRC when they knew that Teardrop would be eliminated. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, an episode named after her, Liy and Ice Cube attempt to wiggle Teardrop's vocal cords to make her talk, which fails. It is also shown that she waves her arms rapidly when she wants something or is happy, like when Lollipop offered her Fork Repellent. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Teardrop appears inside of the jawbreaker licked by Team Ice Cube. When Bracelety hoped that Ice Cube was inside, but saw Teardrop instead, so she got upset. Barf Bag told Teardrop she wasn't going to hurt her, Teardrop ran back to her team. She didn't do much in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, but her team barely made it out of danger this episode. In Today's Very Special Episode, Teardrop drew a simple number 4 for the contest, and was the first to team to complete the challenge, although, her team placed 2nd in the challenge, behind Free Food. At the very end of the episode, Eggy decided to tell Teardrop her story that was mentioned in Getting Teardrop to Talk, signifying a blooming friendship that can grow. Vote History Deaths #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: Is poisoned by a bug. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Evaporates in The World's Largest Oven. Kills Total kills: 3 Trivia *Teardrop was the 3rd character created as seen in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". ** She was also the first female character created. *Teardrop "spoke" the following: ** "Five!" (Total Firey Island 9: Dice!, in a thought bubble) ** "Yeah!" (Insectophobe's Nightmare 2) ** "Cake at Stake!" (Return of the Hang Glider) ** "...LOSER..." (Getting Teardrop to Talk) ** "Teardrop!" (Getting Teardrop to Talk) *Teardrop is the only character to get the most likes and dislikes in one episode (Zeeky Boogy Doog), with respectively 502 Likes (causing Match to say "OMG!") and 440 dislikes. *She has a kill count of 3. She pushed Rocky into the ocean in Take the Plunge: Part 1 possibly causing him to drown since rocks sink. She ate Nickel in Zeeky Boogy Doog and accidentally gets Gelatin crushed by the HPRC. **This makes her one of the only three contestants to have killed somebody by eating them. ***Poisoning doesn't count as a death because she would be given an antidote in the following episode (the same episode she won the prize and got eliminated.) *In BFDI, Teardrop was eliminated in "Crybaby!", which ironically was an episode that involved a crying contest. *Teardrop is the only BFDI contestant who has never talked individually on her own. She has only talked together with other characters at once. *Teardrop is the first BFDI contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA. *Teardrop’s dislikes in Zeeky Boogy Doog was controversial. The reason Teardrop's elimination in BFDIA 4 got rigged was that a user named Derpy Hooves told all of her subscribers who didn't even know about BFDI to go dislike Teardrop's video. *Both eliminations of Teardrop are peculiar: **In BFDI, Teardrop was eliminated with the lowest percentage of votes.(5/29 or 17.24%) **In BFDIA, Teardrop is the only contestant to get the most likes and dislikes at the same time, with 502 likes (causing Match to say "OMG? Over 500 likes?") and 440 dislikes, with the prize not being immunity, but a recovery center. **This might be possible that it may happen again in BFB. *Teardrop, along with Rocky, are the only contestants to not have gotten a line in BFDIA. *Thus far, Teardrop is the only contestant who was eliminated the first time her team was up for elimination after she switched teams. *Teardrop is the lowest ranking original contestant. *She is also the lowest ranking female contestant with all limbs, excluding stick figures. *She is also the lowest ranking female member of WOAH Bunch. *TD is also the contestant eliminated with a record amount of likes, at 502. However, Puffball's elimination video has acquired more than 600 likes, and she is marked for elimination, so this title lasted until BFDIA 6. *Teardrop is also the contestant to receive the most votes both in one voting period and on average, throughout both BFDI and BFDIA (942). *Teardrop is similar to Pencil in terms of BFDIA: she's the last one to receive at least 1 like or 1 dislike, while the others did in the previous 2 episodes. In other words, she never got a vote. *Before the switching section of Zeeky Boogy Doog, Teardrop was the only contestant ever to win immunity twice in a row. *She has the ability to shoot lasers from her hand, as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. **This may be due to the side-effects of Anti-Poison. *In Total Firey Island, in the dice rolling contest, she thought the word "Five!" But it is unknown if she has the ability to speak, but chooses not to, or she understands speech. *Her asset is often used for crying effects. *Teardrop can evaporate into vapor in intense heat. *She is the only character confirmed to have vocal cords. This is ironic because she doesn't talk. Gallery Teardrop 12.png Td.1.png Teardrop 2.png Teardrop 3.png Teardrop 4.png Teardrop 5.png Teardrop 6.png|Teardrop's sitting pose in Episode 2 Teardrop_8.png|Teardrop running in GTTTATINT. Teardrop_9.png|Teardrop jumping in GTTTATINT. Teardrop 11.png Teardrop 10.png|Teardrop's appearance in GTTTATINT. 77777kibs.png Teardrop.png|Teardrop's rejoining audition. EyebrowsTeardrop.png Poisoned teardrop.png|Teardrop poisoned. Teardrop's First Word.jpg|Teardrop thinking of a word in Total Firey Island. Screenshot_20170811-100836.jpg|Teardrop shrugging in Total Firey Island. Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-53-47.png|Teardrop at Cake at Stake. Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-53-30.png|Teardrop floating on Spongy. Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-54-47.png|Teardrop sitting at Cake at Stake. Screenshot 2017-08-18-15-56-43.png|Teardrop over the Announcer Crusher. Teardrop in IDFB.png|Teardrop in the IDFB intro. TD_TALKS.png|Teardrop talks (somehow) in the TLC (BFDI 25) during Cake at Stake. Teardrop chilling out..png|Teardrop chilling out. Tearcrop the meanie.png|Teardrop throwing away her care spirit into interstellar space. Liy and Ice Cube trying to get teardrop to say words.png|No matter how hard you try Teardrop won't say words. Screenshot_20171105-201522.jpg tearscreenshot.PNG Chrome 2017-11-05 09-45-17.png|Teardrop at evaporation stage. Screenshot_20171202-115919.jpg|Teardrop wet in Total Firey Points Liy and Ice Cube trying to get teardrop to say words.png Bleh in BFB 1.png Bleh in BFB 3.png Team Ice Cube vs Bleh.jpg Bleh.PNG Teardrop dead.png teardrop flutter.png teardrop sitting.png IMG_1693.PNG|Teardrop in BFDI's Best Hiatus Ever Tearshrug.png B3DD2E21-470B-4E20-97D2-FB1C60EAAD1B.png|Teardrop's favorite screen. TehDeh.png|Teardrop DONTGIVEADAMMMMMMMMMMMNteardrop.png Teardrop Open Mouth BFB.png D9FC6105-CAD2-449A-B62D-4390660B3D6E.jpeg References See also Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Females Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Arms and Legs Category:Contestants Category:Teardrop Category:IDFB TLC Category:Bleh Category:Season 4 Contestants